Nas Nie Dagoniat
by Celen M
Summary: Cuando tu vida es un infierno con el angel caído que amas... puedes encontrar tu paraiso con uno que jamás creiste que se convertiria en tu arcángel celestial. KaixYuriyxRei [Yaoi, lemon, rape, violencia y demas traumas]


**-... **(diálogos)

"..." (pensamientos)

-.-.-.-.-. (cambio de escena)

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade no nos pertenece, es de Aoki Takao y blah, blah, blah... pero las demencias de este fanfic ¡Si son nuestras!

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, lemon, rape, violencia, malas palabras... en serio, el fanfic no es para mentes débiles ni corazones frágiles ¡Ya advertimos!

_**Muriendo lento**_

_**(Autoras: Celen Marinaiden y Sacristhia Ivannov Surukagi)**_

-¡Aaaahhh!

Se escucha gritar de la garganta de un joven que sentía cómo su cuerpo ardiendo era invadido por aquel muchacho a cada embestida, el placer que recorría al seme era incalculable, el uke no podía hacer nada para evitar aquel arrebato de pasión por parte de él, su amor egoísta que el proporcionaba con aquel arrebato de desgarre.

Se encontraban en un departamento al norte de la bella ciudad de Alemania, era una noche tormentosa de lluvia, la cual golpeaba fuertemente contra el ventanal y se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el cuarto está en competa oscuridad, se escucha el crujir de la cama y un leve resplandor en el piso, provocado por una botella de vodka casi vacía, las almohadas tiradas en el piso y la elegante habitación hecha un desorden daban escena a un arrebato de lujuria por parte del ferviente seme.

El chico trataba de no gritar, peor era imposible, su amante lo obligaba a hacerlo ya que sus movimientos no cedían y la intensidad tampoco, fuerza, profundidad e insistencia era la receta que usaban en ese preciso momento, todo por una ira incontenible sin causa ni razón.

-¡Grita más¡Me perteneces y solo a mí!

Le gritó el peliazul con furia, se podía notar en sus ojos una chispa de ira combinada con lujuria, el joven uke sentía que el cuerpo se le desbarataba desde los adentros, el chico sobre el aumentaba su brutalidad al tiempo que hacía miserable su existencia con sus palabras, las cuales algún día fueron las que lo llenaron de una inmensa felicidad, ahora se habían convertido en sus verdugos que le destrozaban la poca alma que el quedaba. La boca del peliazul probaba la espalda del pelirrojo, dando pequeños mordiscos que dejaban unas marcas rojizas en la piel.

-Tú eres nada más que una perra, no vales nada, pero yo soy el único que te toma importancia, y ¿Así me agradeces¡Eres una vil perra y nada más!

Le gritó el ojicarmín sin medir sus palabras o compadecerse de la pobre criatura

-¡No me hagas esto, te lo suplico¡Yo te amo a ti, jamás le haría caso a nadie más!

-Eres un estúpido si crees que me vas a convencer, parece que no te ha quedado claro que solo yo te poseo.

-¡Agh, por favor!

Gritó el jovencito, estaba semi-acostado boca abajo en la cama, tenía el cuerpo ya húmedo por tanta presión, el otro chico sobre él lo tomaba de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro le tomaba de la muñeca con violencia, imposibilitándole moverse. Un líquido carmesí empezó a brotar de entre las pieles, el hilo líquido fue ignorado por completo por el muchacho peliazul que arremetía con más fuerza, sus caderas se golpeaban salvajemente el cuerpo del chico casi sin energía, estaba muy adolorido, no era la primera vez que le hacía eso, pero antes era más delicado, ahora lo había invadido sin prepararlo, no le dedicó siquiera un beso, simplemente arremetió con su cuerpo, así sin más.

Pero por más que suplicase por perdón, jamás cesaba su violento vaivén, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más hiriente.

-¡Yo no hice nada, yo te amo a ti!

-¡Demuéstramelo, entrégate maldito, eres solo una perra!

Su cuerpo se estremeció, el joven de ojos zafiros se sujetó fuertemente de las sábanas, el dolor que sentía era casi insoportable y sus heridas lo demostraban, el chico peliazul sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante tal acción, un leve suspiro brotó del cuerpo del pelirrojo, al pensar que todo terminaría muy pronto, pero se equivocó. Antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, el peliazul le tomo de los cabellos y lo hizo voltear hacia él, separando su miembro de la entrada del lastimado muchacho, quien no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor.

-¡Calla! No creas que voy a dejarte así nada más, no te perdonaré el que me ayas pedido salir del departamento.

-Por favor, no quería ofenderte… ¡Aaagghh!

Gritó al sentir cómo le torcía el brazo y le apretaba la muñeca desconsideradamente, el muchacho pelirrojo supo las intenciones de su "amante" al ver cómo se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama y abría las piernas dejando su virilidad expuesta, le hace una señal para que se acerque.

-Ven, bésame…

Le indica con cierta dulzura, el joven pelirrojo se siente sumamente confundido por esto, el cambio tan repentino de actitud de su amado le hace sentir extraño. El joven peliazul ve que el ojiazul se queda quieto, así que de un rápido movimiento, lo agarra del cuello y lo obliga a hacer contacto con su boca, lo besa de forma desgarradora, con demasiada pasión que se podría llamar exagerada. Le besa con tal brutalidad que le lastima al pelirrojo, de la comisura de sus labios empieza a brotar un chorrote rojo, que corre desde su boca para deslizarse por su cuello, el chico de mirada carmesí se percata de esto y empieza a seguir ese camino rojo, deleitándose con el sabor metálico de esta.

El pelirrojo mira impotente y con unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas brotando de sus ojos, se siente tan demacrado y a pesar de que no es la primera vez que es abusado ese joven, a quien decía amar, siente que su cabeza ya no podría soportar tantas ideas que le vienen, es que simplemente no puede entenderlo ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto? El pelirrojo había estado encerrado en ese descuidado apartamento por tres días completos sin salir de aquel lugar, no sentía hambre, el apetito fue desapareciendo poco a poco, se le obligó a permanecer en la cama, sólo salía de ella para poder bañarse, peor siempre fue la misma rutina. Hoy, su amado había llegado un poco tomado, el pelirrojo se asustó de inmediato con esto y no pudo evitar imaginarse que el peliazul estaba bastante alterado, ya que llegó insinuándosele descaradamente.

Ahora había terminado así, demacrado en sus brazos y sintiendo como su cuerpo se consumía por el deseo desmedido de ese peliazul. Después de que el ojicarmín terminara de recorrer su cuello con esos labios suaves pero fríos, se volvió a recargar en la cabecera de la cama.

-Ven, perra¿O quieres que vaya por ti?

Le dijo amenazadoramente, el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, estaba cansado y adolorido de todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que las consecuencias de no hacer caso a las órdenes de su "amo", le costaría muy caro, y ya no deseaba que ese joven lo maltratara más, así que fue gateando hacia el chico, lo hizo lenta y seductoramente, sabía que debía hacer bien su trabajo para no provocar a la bestia que algún día fue su amado Hiwatari. Llego hasta el miembro bastante excitado de Kai, empezó a recorrerlo con su lengua, lenta y belicosamente, Hiwatari se retorcía de placer al sentir esto, tomo de los cabellos al pelirrojo y lo obligó a meter de repleto su miembro en esa lastimada boca.

-¡Eso es Yuriy, hazlo con más fuerza!

Ivannov se sentía impotente, la mano de Kai lo aprisionaba fuertemente y le impedía retirar su boca, pero por unos segundos, casi una milésima de ellos, se sintió algo reconfortado al saber que estaba haciendo esto con Hiwatari, con su Kai. Pero todo esto desapareció al sentir como Hiwatari se levantaba un poco para retirar la boca de Yuriy de su miembro. Y le ordenarle.

-Date la vuelta, como hace unos momentos…

El chico palideció con esto, tenía que soportar esa humillación de sentirse violado una vez más. Pero decidió al menos intentar decir algo con su voz débil y quebradiza.

-¿No podemos hacerlo mientras me ves de frente? Ya sabes, como me lo hacías antes.

Hiwatari dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió de mala gana.

-Está bien, eres una perra, es como si quisieras sentir que aún te puedo hacer el amor, pero contigo no se puede hacer nada más que sexo.

Yuriy suspiró resignado, y se entregó a esa humillante acción, Hiwatari se coloco sobre él y lo penetró con impaciencia, pero se ablandó muy poco con el chico, sus embestidas siguieron igual de brutales, pero aún así, el pelirrojo sintió que valía un poco más, pero todo era cierto. Hiwatari ya no era capaz de hacerle el amor, no después de haberle degradado de tal manera que Yuriy ya no era capaz de verse en el espejo, por que sólo veía a un muchacho sin alma, sin vida.

-¡Agghh!

Gimió de nuevo, los golpes de cadera de Hiwatari se estimularon aún mas a ver como la entrada del ojiazul se tensaba, su cuerpo se quedó rígido, a pesar de la intensidad de los movimientos de Kai, Yuriy sentía mucho frío. Finalmente, Kai terminó en el cuerpo demacrado de Yuriy, el cual suspiró por última vez para así quedar rendido, adolorido y con hilos de sangre brotando por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de haber saciado aquellos deseos, el bicolor salio del cuerpo frágil de pelirrojo y sin más lo alejo de si de una forma un tanto brusca, estaba completamente cansado y ahora solo deseaba olvidarse de todo y de todos. Se acomodo entre sabanas y de la manera mas cínica del mundo cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, como si no acabase de cometer semejante acto de brutalidad, mas como no era la primera vez poco importaba ya.

Yuriy aun en aquella orilla de la cama se aferro a las mantas todas desaliñadas, hecho un ovillo, temblando, llorando silenciosamente y ahogando su llanto mientras que las aperladas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Estuvo ahí el tiempo suficiente para escuchar como aquel al que decía amar había quedado en brazos de Morfeo ¡Que descanso era eso! Saberlo dormido le hacia suspirar con un tanto de amarga seguridad, mas con la incertidumbre de saber que en cualquier momento podría despertar y lastimarle nuevamente. Aun derramando copiosas lagrimas se puso de pie torpemente, pero con el suficiente cuidado para no despertar al bicolor porque el hacerlo para el significa algo tan grave como provocar su propia muerte. Con sigilo ya aprendido de las tantas y terribles ocasiones en las que aquello había pasado bajo de la cama, haciendo un ruido sordo al colocar sus pies sobre el piso de la habitación, sintió flaquear por la falta de fuerzas pero se contuvo. Dolosamente se agacho, tomando una manta que había caído de la cama luego de aquel brutal acto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, estaba con Kai, si, con su Kai... así que no podía quejarse.

Débilmente se cubrió con la delgada tela, adolorido de todas partes y casi tropezando con sus mismos pies sigilosamente comenzó a salir de la habitación, todo era ya una rutina perfectamente aprendida con el paso del implacable tiempo. Salio por la puerta abierta de la habitación que en comienzos había sido uno de los lugares que mas disfrutaba de esa casa, ahora tan temida y despreciada con todo su ser. Llego hasta la pequeña sala y se dejo caer delicadamente para no lastimarse más a si mismo sobre un sillón, el mismo que siempre lo refugiaba luego de que su cuerpo y su alma eran ultrajados de aquella forma... y por la persona que amaba.

-Ya se le pasara... se le pasara... y todo volverá a ser como antes...

En un vano intento de darse consuelo a si mismo se repetía esas palabras, mientras subía las piernas y se acurrucaba en aquel sillón forrado de telas oscuras. Pero cada día que pasaba estaba dejando de creerse sus propias palabras y sus esperanzas eran asesinadas justo cuando el ojicarmín tomaba su cuerpo de aquella manera, y le dedicaba palabras tan despectivas como esas. Se abrazo a si mismo sobre la tela, que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo dejando en claro cuales eran las partes de aquel cuerpo mas heridas, pero independientemente de eso... su espíritu estaba agonizando cada día mas. Recargo su cabeza contra el mueble y siguió sollozando, tragándose las ganas de gritar y dejar libre su dolor, porque temía despertarlo y volver a iniciar con lo mismo.

-Las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

Recordó... recordó cuan feliz había sido con el, lo calido que eran sus labios y lo dulces que habían sido aquellas entregas todo por amor, para después volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que todo se había derrumbado, que todo estaba enterrado seis metros bajo tierra y por mas que escarbase parecía no poder llegar a ello. Apretó mas sus ojos cerrados que intentaban contener las lagrimas que aun brotaban a pesar de la oposición que les ponía a dejarles salir, era ya tanto el dolor del cuerpo... pero aunque no le gustase aceptarlo ya se estaba acostumbrando a el, para mañana las heridas recién hechas le permitirían moverse con mas facilidad aunque aun dolerían, y mucho.

Su mente ya cansada divago incoherentemente, regresándole en el tiempo y llevándole mucho antes de que esta pesadilla hubiese comenzado, que irónico el pensar que todo se le había presentado como un sueño perfecto. Aun en sus tiempos de niños que todavía jugaban con beyblades, que andaban de un lugar hacia otro siempre acompañados de su equipo, un último torneo se había hecho presente para ellos, en la principal ciudad de Alemania, Berlín. Y como era de esperarse aquel chico, Takao Kinomiya había resultado ser el vencedor convirtiéndose en cuatri-campeón mundial. Muchos de los equipos se retiraron para dar paso a la siguientes generaciones, pues ellos ya no eran unos niñitos del todo y tenían que comenzar a encaminar sus vidas a algo más que eso, después de todo muchos se habían dedicado al juego desde su mas tierna infancia, y aunque pareciese que echaban todo lo que habían logrado por la borda, lo cierto era que sencillamente buscaban hacer de su vida algo mas. Aunque había escuchado decir que Takao aun seguía metido en ello y no lo dudaba, la ultima vez que tuvo noticias de el ya era campeón por quinta vez consecutiva... claro que todo perdía el encanto, el ya era un veterano contra novatos.

-Quizás debí seguir jugando... al menos tenia un equipo a mi lado que me ayudase...

Murmuro quedamente, ya que ahora se sentía tan solo y abandonado. Y bien, luego de ese cuarto campeonato se habían quedado ahí... en Alemania, a Kai le había gustado el lugar y dado a que no quería volver a Japón y menos regresar a la helada Rusia, se había quedado ahí... y le había propuesto el que le acompañase. ¡Se le había declarado! Le había confesado sentimientos que Yuriy había ansiado desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo ¡Un sueño! Su loca fantasía se había hecho realidad y sintiendo que estaba siendo premiado con un regalo divino que no merecía, se quedo a su lado sin saber lo frágil que podía ser la línea entre lo que deseaba y lo que le aterraba. Consiguieron un buen departamento, no muy ostentoso lo suficiente para ellos dos, y su historia de amor comenzó a escribirse... pero ahora las paginas ya estaban corrompidas, manchadas de tinta roja que el mismo podría jurar era la marca que dejaba su sangre. Habían sido felices al menos el primer año, pero poco a poco y sin que el pelirrojo lo notase algo tan oscuro y negro en el corazón de Hiwatari se iba sembrando, creciendo hasta dar una cosecha como la de ahora.

-En realidad todo fue muy lindo...

Se nuevo se dijo a si mismo, tanto tiempo en aquel departamento y con su soledad lo mejor que había aprendido a hacer era conversar consigo mismo, pero comenzaba a temer el volverse loco un día de estos. Siguió recordando como Kai comenzó a celarlo, lo cual le pareció divertido en un principio pues jamás lo había hecho... si, los celos te hacen sentir que importas... pero el problema llega cuando estos se vuelven enfermizos. El tiempo siguió pasando y aquella actitud posesiva del otro se fue haciendo cada vez mas notoria, hasta el punto en el que llego a ser insoportable, hasta el punto en que lo mantuvo encerrado en aquel departamento, hasta el punto de insultarlo y proclamarlo como suyo, hasta el punto de violarlo por primera vez... para hacer de aquello una retorcida costumbre. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe rompiendo con la ligera sensación de confort que le había llegado al pensar en los tiempos felices, la realidad era tan insanamente cruda que se había imposible de ignorar.

Se resistió lo que pudo pero pronto el joven pelirrojo cayo preso del sueño, no porque al fin hubiese logrado conciliarlo, sino porque su cuerpo se lo exigía de tal manera que su mente no pudo estar lo suficientemente conciente, prácticamente su cuerpo le había obligado a dormir debió al cansancio, al enorme dolor, y a la debilidad que había sido acumulada con los días. Pero a pesar de que ahora dormía, eso no evitaba que entre sueños tuviese pesadillas, y que aun con los parpados cerrados algunas lágrimas rebeldes escapasen, bañando sus pálidas mejillas... de verdad eso dolía demasiado, aun más allá de dolor físico... el dolor espiritual era más desgarrador aun.

Se quedo dormido el resto de la noche, e incluso todavía en la mañana después de que el sol había salido ya, el cuerpo le exigía ahora mas que nunca el descanso que no había tenido antes, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo intentaba recuperarse, de su mente no se podía decir lo mismo, ya que esta aun se encontraba sufriendo contra las propias pesadillas que estaba creando a partir de la cruenta realidad.

En cuanto Kai despertó lo primero que sus rojizas orbes miraron fue el techo de la habitación, se incorporo buscando con la mirada y al no encontrar a aquel pelirrojo de ojos azules ya sabía donde se encontraba, siempre lo sabía. Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de cabeza que tenia, producto seguramente de su brillante idea de tomar el día anterior, vagamente recordó lo que había pasado mas no pudo asombrarse pues otras veces había hecho lo mismo, se fue al baño que había en la habitación y después de darse un duchazo rápido se cambio de ropa y arreglo, quedando en perfectas condiciones que pocos podrían decir que estaba resintiendo una ligera resaca. Salio ignorando el desastre de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por pasillos, y al llegar a la sala se detuvo. Ahí como en muchas otras ocasiones el dulce ojiazul dormía pesadamente, su rostro pálido se veía intranquilo a pesar de estar durmiendo, sus cabellos rojizos descolocados y aquella manta con tonalidades rojizas le daban un aspecto completo de que necesitaba ser protegido, consolado. Se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto más al instante alejo el tonto remordimiento de su cabeza.

"_¡Claro que es lo correcto! Eso es lo que merece..." _

Pensó el bicolor sintiéndose molesto de nuevo. De no ser así entonces Yuriy no seguirá a su lado, seguramente ya se hubiese largado con el primero que se le hubiese puesto enfrente.

Bufo molesto por la idea y se dio media vuelta ignorando la escena, llego a la puerta del departamento, la abrió para después azotarla con fuerza y ya después afuera meter llave a la cerradura como siempre hacia. Aquel golpe sin duda lo despertó de su sueño, y aunque le hubiese gustado el poder descansar un poco mas, también agradecía estar la ya consiente para no tener que aguantar esas pesadillas. Se puso de pie y como ya lo había previsto el dolor era ya menos por lo acostumbrado que estaba su cuerpo.

-Menos mal... antes era peor.

Sonrió tontamente para si mismo intentando reconfortarse. Camino hasta llegar a la habitación de la cual horas antes había huido, llego hasta el baño que perfectamente sabia que ya había utilizado el bicolor y dejo caer la sabana en la entrada, sintiendo un terrible escalofrió en su pálida y lastimada piel. Se abrazo a si mismo y entro, llegando hasta la regadera, se coloco cabo ella y abrió ambas llaves regulando el agua. Hasta que al fin llego a la temperatura que el deseaba, bajo la cabeza y dejo que el agua empapase por completo su cuerpo, sus rojizos cabellos se vinieron abajo, dejando ver cuan largo en realidad era su cabello de fuego. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras que el agua limpiaba cualquier herida de su cuerpo y se llevaba los rastros de sangre seca, pero no se llevaba el profundo dolor ni tampoco lavaba la herida que tenia en lo mas profundo de su ser, mas lagrimas afloraron de sus ojos mas esta vez se confundieron con el agua. Debía admitir que una de las cosas que más adoraba era el calor del agua, era lo único que le reconfortaba y jamás llego a pensar que un simple baño se convertiría en uno de sus vagos consuelos. Pero es que ahora el único calor que recibía era el del agua, y no se refería solamente al que sentía su cuerpo, sino también el que a su alma le hacia falta... ¿O es que aun tenia un alma¿Qué Kai no la había asesinado ya?

Titubeo cuando cerró ambas llaves de agua, y quedo de nuevo ahí, temblando, con el cuerpo adolorido y el espíritu destrozado. Y repitiendo la misma rutina ya aprendida salio de la habitación de baño, busco una toalla y seco su cuerpo para después buscar ropa limpia, acomodar su cabello rojizo y estar "presentable" como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. Mas no se miro al espejo, era incapaz de hacerlo porque no deseaba ver lo quebrado que estaba.

Paso la mitad de la mañana ordenando la habitación pese al dolor que aun resentía en su cuerpo, cambio sabanas incluso ignorando que su sangre era la que las manchaba, acomodo por aquí y por allá. Incluso en medio de su callado sufrimiento se tomo la libertad de poner la ropa y las sabanas sucias a lavar. Rondo por el departamento como alma en pena durante un rato mas, hasta que de nuevo regreso a la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la acomodada cama mientras que cerraba los ojos. Ahí se pasaba los días enteros cuando se resistía a hacer algo mas en aquel departamento, ya ni siquiera tenia hambre y si comía era una miseria y solamente porque su cuerpo ya agotado de todo se lo exigía casi a gritos.

-...Es cuestión de tiempo y las cosas se calmaran, el volverá a ser el mismo...

Se repitió casi automáticamente a si mismo, buscando consuelo en sus propias y huecas palabras. Era asombroso ver como aquel pelirrojo altivo que solía cuidar de si mismo, que se mostraba fiero y muy autosuficiente acabase de aquel modo. Pero las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo y las circunstancias y viviendo de aquel modo... era imposible que su espíritu no acabase quebrantándose de alguna u otra forma.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo enfocándose como había pasado todo aquello, y como un torrente los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe a la memoria una vez más.

**_ScScScScScScScScSc_ Flash Back _ScScScScScScScScSc_**

Sus azules y hermosos ojos se abrieron por completo de la impresión, mientras que sus facciones adoptaban un gesto de sorpresa. Frente a el, el bicolor permanecía cabizbajo, con los puños apretados y esperando, tan solo eso.

-Ka... Kai... ¿Es verdad?

El bicolor levanto la mirada, enfocando aquellos rubíes a los zafiros ojos del otro, luciendo una mirada de determinación.

-Si.

Hiwatari asintió, y aun ante el estupor del otro se acerco lentamente a el, colocando sus manos sobre las sonrojadas mejillas del pelirrojo, y acerco sus bocas hasta que sus labios se rozaron, mientras que el cerro los ojos, los zafiros de Yuriy tardaron un poco mas debido a la impresión, hasta que al fin se cerraron, disfrutando por primera vez de aquellos calidos labios. Se separaron lentamente perdiéndose entre la mirada del otro, y sin contener la emoción Yuriy lo abrazo.

-Oh Kai... ¡También yo¡Ya tyebya Iyublyu!

Grito el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre el chico frente a el, quien lo recibió en brazos y lo abrazo contra si con fuerza, como temiendo que si lo soltase el momento se quebrantase. Permanecieron en silencio un tanto mas, solo escuchando la respiración del otro y disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos, y lo abrigador del abrazo. El bicolor coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de Ivanov, que descansaba en su pecho.

-Yuriy... no planeo regresar a Rusia, aunque tampoco me iré a Japón, me voy a quedar aquí... en Alemania... y quiero saber si tú te quedarías conmigo...

Murmuro suavemente Kai, entrecerrando sus escarlatas ojos. El joven entre sus brazos guardo silencio, intentando contener toda la emoción que le había invadido de pies a cabeza y encontrando la voz para decir las palabras que con tanto afán quería soltar. Más solo pudo soltar un leve murmullo que llego a oídos del bicolor.

-Da...

Al escuchar aquello Kai tan solo sonrió los ojos, sintiéndose tranquilo y armando mil y un planes que los incluían a ambos, si, las cosas serian mejor de ahora en adelante. Yuriy tan solo se acurruco mas en su pecho, había estado esperando casi toda la vida por aquella declaración, y casi muriendo por besar aquellos labios y ahora que había sucedido, no podía dejar de pensar en que solo de un sueño se trataba.

Justamente el torneo ya había finalizado, con Takao como vencedor, y cada equipo iba a retirarse hacia su país, algunos se irían para siempre del juego y quizás unos cuantos mas regresarían el torneo próximo. Y ahora, antes de que el equipo ruso fuese a regresar a su país, Kai venia y le confesaba las mas hermosas palabras que hubiese escuchado, un sencillo "Te amo" jamás pensó que le trajese tanta felicidad.

**_ScScScScScScScScSc_ End of Flash Back _ScScScScScScScScSc_**

Yuriy no pudo evitar el llorar amargamente, el recuerdo le había llegado como una puñalada directo al pecho. Derramando lágrimas se puso de pie, temblando, divago hasta llegar una cómoda con varios cajones y abrió el tercero. Rebusco hasta el fondo y saco una cajita negra de madera, como un pequeño cofrecillo y de nuevo se largo a sentar en aquella cama, que tanto podría traerle descanso como dolor por igual, abrió la caja de entre sus manos y saco un pequeño crucifijo negro que era lo primero que estaba a la mano, lo tenia desde tiempo, como un recuerdo. Busco aun entre las cosas que había y saco un porta retratos, en ella Kai y Yuriy mostraban una sonrisa a la cámara y rostros llenos de felicidad. Melancólicamente coloco su dedo sobre el cristal, y mas lagrimas aperladas bajaron por su rostro ante aquella expresión de infelicidad que estaba embargándolo.

-Kai... ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo¿Qué te hice¡Que paso Kai?

Un nudo se formo en su garganta y comenzó a llorar más copiosamente. Apretó en su puño el crucifijo que tenia desde que estaba en aquella abadía fría de Rusia. Y no pudo evitar a pensar como las cosas que habían comenzando siendo hermosas se fueron transformando poco a poco en su infierno ¡El infierno que ahora vivía!

**_ScScScScScScScScSc_ Flash Back _ScScScScScScScScSc_**

-No quieras verme la cara de tonto Yuriy, que no lo soy.

-¡Kai por favor! Estas pensando mal.

-¿Qué yo pienso mal? Tú eres el que piensa mal si crees que me voy a tragar esos cuentos.

-No malentiendas las cosas ¡El tipo no significo nada!

-¿Y entonces porque lo estabas mirando de aquella forma?

-¡Veo a todas las personas que pasan en la calle! Kai por favor no malentiendas... sabes que te amo.

Susurro suavemente el pelirrojo, abrazándolo por la espalda con delicadeza. El enojo de Hiwatari parecía ir descendiendo al escuchar aquellas palabras que de alguna forma lo relajaban. Volteo hacia el y lo abrazo, para después besarlo repetidamente en los labios pidiendo perdón por haberse comportado de aquel modo ¿Y como no perdonarlo? Aunque ya le parecía raro, pues esta era la tercera vez en la semana que ocurría aquella, y eso a que apenas estaban a jueves. Pero no le dio importancia, nunca antes Kai había mostrado intereses de esa forma por el y debía aceptar que el que lo celase lo hacia sentir de alguna forma halagado. Aunque le extraño un tanto la discusión que en esta ocasión se hubiese puesto mas enérgico que de costumbre, cuando le grito debía aceptar que le produjo un tanto de temor, pero lo olvido al instante ya que era de Kai, su Kai de quien estaba hablando. Así que opto por tomar un tono mas tranquilo y razonar con el, que aunque tardo mas que las otras ocasiones al fin de cuentas dio un resultado.

-Kai...

Lo llamo el cuando sus labios se hubiesen separado, a lo que las rojizas orbes del otro se enfocaron en su persona.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tienes porque dudar, sabes que te amo solamente a ti... lo sabes muy bien.

-Pero... es que... ¡Todo mundo te voltea a ver! Eres demasiado llamativo, y a veces pienso tonterías.

-No importa Kai, no importa...

Yuriy lo abrazo mas contra si, a lo que el bicolor lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Se encontraban en aquella habitación que llamaban como mutua.

-Kai.

Lo llamo nuevamente, haciendo que el chico le contestase sin soltarlo pues aun lo tenia en brazos.

-Te amo.

-Lo se.

Aunque el pelirrojo hubiese esperado otro tipo de respuesta esa le había agradado, al menos Kai estaba consiente de sus sentimientos ¿No? entonces ya no tenían porque volver a pelear por tonterías ¿Verdad? no, ya no volverían a pelear porque ambos se amaban y estaban seguros de eso.

**_ScScScScScScScScSc_ End of Flash Back _ScScScScScScScScSc_**

Seguía llorando mas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse sintió que el corazón se le iba a la garganta, completamente asustado y lleno de temor se puso de pie de un salto, guardo las cosas en la caja negra y la escondió de nuevo en el cajón de la cómoda. Temblando de pies a cabeza regreso a la cama y se acostó de lado, fingiendo estar dormido a pesar de que el temblor de su cuerpo era algo por lo que estaba luchando por calmar... ¿Qué pasaba¡Kai nunca regresaba tan temprano! Y ahora tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-RUSSIA-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El amor que más añoras el que más lejos se encuentra de ti…

Murmura un joven albino, de cabellos blanquecinos y pupilas violetas y vestido totalmente de blanco, un abrigo de piel de angora y su pantalón repleto de bolsas y cierres a los costados; camuflado en la densa nieve se queda quieto, escuchando como la ventisca le congela la piel y sus labios se tornan azules, solo está ahí, inmóvil y sin pronunciar palabra mientras mira las penumbras del ártico campo. El cielo nocturno lo arrulla en un estado de completa quietud, las nubes grisáceas cubren el manto estelar impidiendo ver la luna. Un soplido helado, más frío de lo común le recorre su espalda, se abraza de los hombros para tratar de aliviar aquel escalofrío.

-Este frío… yo se que alguien más lo siente en este momento…

Comienza a caminar por la densa nieve, sus botas se hunden en el manto blanco cada vez más, dejando una pisada en su camino, sus manos en sus bolsillos delatan el probable temblor que se daba en ellas.

De repente, se coloca unas gafas gruesas para así poder mirar al cielo, en el no ve más que la nieve caer, pero aún así, puede distinguir entre todo ese azul uno diferente, uno tan característico de aquella persona.

-No importa hacia donde mire, tú siempre estarás ahí.

La nieve comienza a cesar, para comenzar a despejar la bella luna, que brillaba con toda su grandeza, el albino dio un largo suspiro, y se sentó en el pequeño montecillo donde estaba parado.

-El mundo es un lugar muy triste, y las personas son muy crueles ¿no crees?

Le pregunta el chico dulcemente a la luna, la cual parece escucharlo.

-No tengo a nadie a quien contarle lo que me pasa, la luna ha sido mi única compañera, por alguna razón no me siento incómodo al hablarle a un objeto inanimado… pero aún así siento que me falta algo, algo que me fue arrebatado hace mucho, algo que de seguro está deshaciéndose en encontrarle una buena explicación a sus actos.

De pronto, a su memoria vuelve una especie de imagen en la que se ve a sí mismo mirando la luna, un par de siluetas caminando en la oscuridad, primero en total armonía, para después hacer que la brillante luna azul se vuelva rojiza como la sangre, ambas siluetas se distancian una de la otra

-Hablarte con tal naturalidad, madre, solo fue posible cuando me di cuenta de que no importara que tan loco estuviera, la locura de fijarme en aquel ser me ha hecho la peor de las jugarretas…

El chico se quedó pensativo. Madre, he compartido tantos sentimientos que ni siquiera tengo, cosas que dejo salir a la luz sin siquiera sentirlas, he dejado espacio en mi cama para esperar a que el entre a ella algún día de estos pero se… se que es imposible, ya que esa persona está con ese sujeto, el que me arrebató a mi ángel y se lo llevó entre sus brazos para condenarlo en lo que es, a mis ojos, su infierno. Pero él piensa otra cosa, el mundo al que se lo llevó sólo existen sus corazones enfermos, donde el aire no pude llegar a sus bocas por que siempre están selladas en un beso que no termina, donde el clímax de su amor nunca acaba en su cama. Mi amado lo llama "paraíso", pero yo lo llamo muerte. ¿No entiende que provoca la de ambos?

-No debería decir nada… por que fui yo quien dijo todo… al parecer yo tendré siempre la última palabra…

Con un porte altivo y una media sonrisa, se pone de pie y se dirige hacia por donde vino, siguiendo las huellas que ya había dejado en el camino, llegó hasta ese sombrío lugar, la construcción siniestra parecía derrumbarse con cada segundo que pasaba, el portón de acero estaba oxidado, los muros parecían deshacerse y dejaban caer pequeños rastros de polvo, un viento frío recorrió el lugar acompañado de un leve silbido lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero al final se decidió por entrar en aquel enorme "refugio" en el que alguna vez tuvo como hogar, o cárcel. En el que pudo ver por primera vez ese azul que lo hipnotizó, el cual adoró por todos estos años, el cual ahora se volvía un mar de siniestra oscuridad. Ahora se encontraba justo en la entrada de la abadía Biovolt, un sitio tan oscuro como las sombras que cohabitaban en su corazón, el cual se había reducido sólo ha cenizas que emanaban un rencor silencioso, el que lo obligó a comenzar esta terrible tragedia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-RUSSIAN-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se puso de pie ante la mirada azulada del tembloroso ojiazul, y sin mas salio de aquel lugar sin dirigirle ninguna palabra y sin mirarlo siquiera, como si no estuviese presente, como si ni siquiera existiese. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios como si fuese su misma alma quien suspirase queriendo escapar de aquel cuerpo.

El de por si ya débil de Yuriy miro hacia el frente, un plato de comida intacta yacía sobre la mesa de aquel comedor. Le había extrañado completamente que el bicolor hubiese llegado de una forma tan pacifica, pero no por eso había dejado de maltratarlo con lo ácido e hiriente de las palabras que de sus labios salían con desprecio dedicadas solamente a el. Pero el hecho inaudito recaía en que esta era la primera vez al menos en tres meses que le ordenaba quedarse a comer con el... aunque de ante mano Yuriy hacia ya tanto que le había perdido gusto a la comida.

Una vaga y desesperada luz se había colado en la negrura de su desesperación, tan solo para romperse en mil pedazos como un espejo que acaba de caer chocando contra el duro suelo.

-No...no... Kai no va a regresar... no va a regresar...

Al fin la crudeza de la realidad le había golpeado dolorosamente, por más que quisiese pensarlo de ese modo, ya estaba consiente de que era una verdad... los viejos tiempos con Kai estaban muerto igual que el chico del que se había enamorado, en su lugar había un demonio de ojos rojos como la sangre... no, SU Kai ya no iba a volver.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, la misma donde el joven de cabellos de fuego sufría en silencio sin que nadie pudiese escuchar sus desesperados gritos, en un buen y respetado establecimiento un par de ojos brillaban, no por las lágrimas cristalinas como lo hacían los de Yuriy, sino por la vaga felicidad de estar en ese lugar.

Se encontraba en su hora de descanso, sentado en uno de los bancos que daban hasta el final de la barra. Trabajaba en un restaurante de comida que combinaba diestramente la japonesa y la china. Tenia varias mesas acomodadas por todo el lugar, una decoración cuidadosa que lo hacia sentirse familiarizado y además una buena reputación.

Aquellas orbes doradas cual soles atrapados bajo sus parpados reflejaban un alma tranquila, pacifica y en paz. El chino de cabellos negros como la misma noche y mirada resplandeciente había terminado en aquella ciudad Alemana luego del último torneo en el que había participado, mismo en el que había anunciado su renuncia al deporte. Mas aquella ciudad le había cautivado lo suficiente como para decidir quedarse a vivir en ella un tiempo, su corazón no era sedentario mas aquel país había logrado mantenerlo atado durante un par de años en los cuales se había estabilizado por completo, acostumbrado al clima y mantenido en el lugar.

Era una nueva vida que comenzaba y dispuesto estaba a seguirla, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo había perdido contacto con sus amigos, con sus familiares y viejos conocidos. Más estaba conforme con todas sus decisiones y quien sabía... quizás un día regresaría a su viejo y antiguo hogar.

"_No puedo quejarme puesto que me puedo decir feliz en este lugar_"

Pensó el joven mientras disfrutaba de los últimos y silenciosos minutos que su descanso proporcionaban. Sus orbes se enfocaron en los tallos pequeños de bambú atados por un delgado listón rojo que estaban colocados en un vaso de cristal con agua dentro de el, como mero adorno. Llevo su mano hasta el objeto, extendió el dedo índice y lo coloco sobre el frió cristal completamente limpio y transparente, mientras que su vista ámbar se fijaba con mayor detenimiento sobre las plantas ornamentales y curiosas que estaban ahí.

"_No me puedo quejar, las personas no siempre pueden estar juntas_"

Y mirando aquel adorno todavía se puso vagamente de pie, había sido suficiente descanso por el día de hoy y suficiente recordar cosas, cosas como aquella innegable soledad a la que estaba condenado y expuesto... después de todo los tigres han nacido para vivir completamente solos hasta el resto de sus días ¿No es así?... ¿No lo es?

**_Continuara..._**

ScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScSc

Celen- Bueno aquí estamos con esta demencia que decimos llamar fanfic, de ante mano si no les gusta la trama ni lo que escribimos olvídense de los insultos que nos valen.

Sacristhia- Y como dijo mi sixter, si alguien tiene alguna keja violebnta con respecto al fic o sobre esto, les aseguro que van a recibir una visita de mi amiga Molly ( amada bazoka, alabaos sea el inventor de la guerra) XD, no me hagas caso.

Celen- Y si alguien leyó esto que lo dudo, y si lo leyeron que dudo también que les gusto déjenos un review dándonos las quejas y todas esas cosas... igual y pensamos seguir con el fic muajajajajaja.

Sacrishita- Se, favor de dejar sus sugerencias y alabanzas ( las cuales dudo que haya) en el buzón y la vida les será perdonada ( en pocas palabras, dejen review o mueren).

Celen- Cof...cof... lo que dijo mi hermosa hermana gemela ¬¬Uu nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Esperen mas sufrimiento!

Sacrishia: Hasta pronto y hasta la muerte! mi frase conclusión, se, no me hagas caso.

Celen- Jajajaja! no le hagan caso cuando les dice que no le hagan caso... nos vemos!

(Y por si las dudas, ambas apuntan con sus maravillosas armas asesinas por si existe alguna queja o represalia)

¡Adiós! Y recuerden que somos la ley.

_Atte. **Sacristhia Ivannov Surukagi y Celen Marinaiden. **"Encuentras el infierno cuando te das cuenta de que jamás hubo un paraíso...**"**_


End file.
